


callout post for jeremy heere: gay, a furry, blushes a lot, always thinking about sex

by sigh_so (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Discussions of sex, F/F, Friendship, Group chat, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, M/M, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Trans Christine, Trans Jeremy, Trans Michael, Trans Rich, a LOT of talking abt sex, also theyre all in love., and that all trans ppl are different, and that bein trans is great, and that not all trans guys bind, chubby Michael, hes also here to remind u that bein fat is great, i love them, im so sorry i blame jeremy entirely, jennas here to help for that too!, michael mell here to remind u to bind safely, theyre all trans i dont make the rules sorry!!!!!!!, theyre fat and very beautiful, trans brooke, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sigh_so
Summary: im gonna smooch my gf!!!: guys please stop flirting in the group chatsystomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: i think its cute :)player two: if u want me to eat you out you can just ask?player one: HSDBDFSOAHEINF;SKFJNSL;Awrow: omgIve never played mystic messenger?: oh my fucking god jeremy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> player one: michael  
> player two: jeremy  
> BEST BI: rich  
> Ive never played mystic messenger?: Jenna  
> wrow: Jake  
> i lohst my valentine: chloe  
> im gonna smooch my gf!!!: brooke  
> systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: christine
> 
> im very sorry

groupchat: _call out post for jeremy heere: gay_

 

player one: friendly reminder to jeremy heere that he needs 2 take his binder off

player two: uggggggGGGGHHHHH

player one: friendly reminder to richard goranski that if hes still wearing his binder he needs 2 take it off

player two: how come you just assume im still in my binder but u ask if rich is wearing his? maybe im not wearing my binder huh hUH? ever think about that binch?

player one: ....babe

player one: u wore ur binder 2 sports day

player two: um pics or it didnt happen?

player one: damn

BEST BI: thanks michael but i took it off when i got to the gym! theres no way im working out in a binder lmao

BEST BI: also i assume you're already out of yours but take it off too if you aren't!

player one: me? binding?

player two: its more likely than you think

player one: shut the fuck up jeremy

BEST BI: ???

player one: oh i dont bind lmao. compression bras are good for me bc A) i have asthma B) im very pudgy so my tits just kinda look like theyre part of my fat so its all good. 

player one: C) i think probably bc im so pudgy i dont have super bad chest dysphoria? like it just feels like its my fat. which is cool.

BEST BI: wow... whats that like...

player one: its pretty great? i mean i have bad days but overall i love my body :)

player two: amen to that.........

Ive never played mystic messenger?: Michael is Thicc

BEST BI: ahsbrfkjfiepoa'

player one: ....binch

player two: i mean shes not wrong?

player one: JWREREMY HEERE I SWEAR TO GOD

BEST BI: jwreremy heere

player two: jwreremy heere

Ive never played mystic messenger?: jwreremy heere

player one: guys

systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: jwreremy heere

player one: christine please

ive lohst my valentine: jwreremy heere

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: jwreremy heere

player one: p L EASE

wrow: jwrowremy heere

BEST BI: asmdfhbeiosa;'

player one: hey guys im breaking up with jeremy and its ur fault.

player two: nO

wrow: cool i dont care

Ive never played mystic messenger?: OHHHHHH i cant believe u just got ROASTED by our local JAKE DILLINGER

player two: baby please im sorry

player two: i love u

player two: ill do anything u want

player one: anything? *suggestive eyebrow wiggle*

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: guys please stop flirting in the group chat

systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: i think its cute :)

player two: if u want me to eat you out you can just ask?

player one: HSDBDFSOAHEINF;SKFJNSL;A

wrow: omg

Ive never played mystic messenger?: oh my fucking god jeremy

ive lohst my valentine: OH MY FUCKING GOD JEREMY

player two: what did i do?

systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: nvm its not cute anymore

im gonna smooch my gf: jeremy p l e a s e,,,, im an innocent lesbian,,,, i dont deserve this,,

player one: IN CSNA T BELIEVE

player one: IM GONNA CRY JEREMY I CANT BELIEVE YOU

player two: what?

BEST BI: do u

BEST BI: do u genuinely understand that talkin abt ur sex life with ur friends is a weird thing to do

player two: i wasnt talking to you guys! 

ive lohst my valentine: yEAH BUT WE HAD TO SEE

player two: i mean yeah but we all know we're having sex? like it's not super scandalous

player one: you cant argue with logic like that

wrow: MICHAEL NO

player one: what can i say im a sucker (hehe) for jeremy and his sensible words

systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: uhh so im going to revoke my earlier words. you guys are terrible and i cant believe i dated jeremy.

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: mood

player one: mood

player two: im a good person and i dont deserve this?

BEST BI: ill date you jeremy

player one: wait no

Ive never played mystic messenger?: While we're on the subject of how bad jeremy and michael are

player one: wait no

Ive never played mystic messenger?: Can you guys change your names? I mean its really cute! And I fully support you two. But i cant tell you apart and its really confusing when your messages are next to each other.

player two: oh shit yeah! no worries jenna!

player one: wait no

Ive never played mystic messenger?: Aaaaa it's no big deal! It's just hard for me to read.

_player two_ has changed their name to _im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona_

Ive never played mystic messenger?: Actually ive changed my mind.

wrow: jeremy.... i hate this....

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: what? :3c

wrow: also michael are u ok

player one: no

player one: i cant believe my bf broke up with me...

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: no i didnt?

BEST BI: yea u did. we're dating now.

BEST BI: also technically michael you broke up with jeremy

player one: i cant believe how much u hate me rich

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: mikey were not breaking up. i lov u.

player one: but ur not my player 2 anymore... </3

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: im ur player 2 in my heart <3

player one: <3

systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: I feel like ive witnessed something beautiful!

Ive never played mystic messenger?: No christine remember how this worked out last time.

ive lohst my valentine: ok i wasnt paying attention for most of this bc u guys always seem to text during designated date time (side note: i dont know how u guys do it but ur the biggest cock blockers ever and im muting my phone for all future dates after this) but i just checked back in and jeremy. jeremy heere. you have to change your name.

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: what's wrong with my name? 3,:

ive lohst my valentine: the spelling of queer 'queere', the extra syllable, the defacing of an anthem used to inspire rebellion and hope, the mention of your fursona, the fact i'm reminded every day of my life that me, queen of the school, the heather chandler of the 2010 era, is friends with a furry

player one: leave him alone hes a good boy

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: 3    ,       X

Ive never played mystic messenger: I hate this group chat.

systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: You know what? I support jeremy and his fursona. I think we should stop teasing him about it

ive lohst my valentine: christine,,,, i love u,,,, ur the light of my life,,,,

ive lohst my valentine: but Absolutely Not

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: yeah tbh even i support making fun of me for being a furry

player one: i think ur great even if u want to fuck catgirls :)

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: michael you make me sound really sleazy when you say it like that

BEST BI: you are really sleazy

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: uh? this coming from mr "so you finally fucked michael? what was it like? was losing your virginity everything you hoped? lets have a sleepover you can tell me all about it!!!!"

BEST BI: cant a guy just support his friend without all of this attacking

player one: wait rich tried to get u to tell him about it too?

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: "tried"

player one: u say that like u dont blush every time someone mentions the word sex

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: um. fake news.

Ive never played mystic messenger?: can confirm Jeremy blushes when someone mentions sex

Ive never played mystic messenger? has attatched three photos

player one: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

player one: WHAT A CUTIE

BEST BI: that is a very cute blush. congratulations its like.... surprisingly flattering? i mean i guess its easy for u bc u dont have freckles lol

ive lohst my valentine: haha jeremy blushes at sex mentions

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: i hate u guys


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i said i would probably update this weekly but i just watched this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4fKIeHxPp0 video and im crying i cant believe how good n gay they are. be more chill good ending jeremy gets with michael

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: do you ever just think about how much you love your boyfriend

BEST BI: mood

wrow: mood

player one: mood

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: hey michael guess what

player one: what? <3

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: im gonna marry you <3

player one: <3 i love u so much

i lohst my valentine: NO FLIRTING IN THE GROUP CHAT

BEST BI: *competitively better boyfriend voice* hey jake im gonna buy you a diamond necklace

wrow thanks babe im gonna sell it for a higher price when diamonds increase in value

BEST BI: i cant believe my boyfriends so smart.... he knows about value increases... an economic master... a genius... the smart man we all needed

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: guys please

wrow: um? nothing can stop me from expressing my love 4 rich. 

BEST BI: my love could fuel a thousand suns

im gonna smooch my gf: honestly? this is lesbophobia

wrow: i would never!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BEST BI: he would never!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ive never played mystic messenger?: What happened to the gay/lesbian solidarity we all needed

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: i got sick of listening to my ex bfs talk about how gross they were

BEST BI: how dare u

BEST BI: gay love is not gross

BEST BI: it is pure and good

BEST BI: and honestly? this is homophobia

im gonna smooch my gf: im gay

BEST BI: oh

Ive never played mystic messenger?: She Says She's Gay, Rich.

wrow: honestly do you guys ever think about how fucked up this friend group is

wrow; if we were normal people we would never speak to each other

wrow: this group is like the ex-partner chat from hell

wrow: like i swear i have dated ever girl in this chat

Ive never played mystic messenger?: um

Ive never played mystic messenger?; excuse moi

wrow: except jenna

Ive never played mystic messenger?: I would never cheat on my girlfriend

Ive never played mystic messenger?: I'm a better girlfriend than all of you

BEST BI: i mean, yeah, you are a better girlfriend than me

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: this is transphobia

wrow: STOP SAYING THINGS ARE HOMO/TRANSPHOBIC WHEN THEYR NOT

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: and here we see another clear example of transphobia

Ive never played mystic messenger?: (I'll bite) How is it transphobic, brooke?

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: (thank u) im trans and hes being mean to me

wrow: I AM NOT

wrow: i mean im definitely transphobic sometimes and im very sorry and definitely calls me out when i am bc im a fucking dumb white boy

wrow: buT I AM NOT MEAN

wrow: I HAVE NEVER BEEN MEAN IN MY LIFE

Ive never played mystic messenger?: You used to call Jeremy a freak on a regular basis

im gonna smooch my gf: you still call jeremy a freak on a regular basis

wrow: yea but in a loving way

wrow: and i was only doing it to impress rich

BEST BI: awww

BEST BI: also uncomfortable silence and thats bad but awww

player one: fgerablid;nc  bhgdmal'adg

BEST BI: what

player one: srry guys fim djust tryfunni mute thsif  chattr 

_Ive never played mystic messenger?_ has attatched the sound file _Careless_Whisper_

BEST BI: get it mikey!!!11

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: i hATE THIS

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: COULDNT YOU TRY TO BE A LITTLE MORE SUBTLE

player one: we'rre dnujsut smocoohing!11111111ws

player one: surpeoter famdihly friendlgyys

player one: dfghokj si gottadr tpgo sbeye

player one: gtbhs

player one: ghtssbfdg

player one: gfgth

BEST BI: you can do it

player one: gtg

wrow: we've witnessed an epic journey here today folks.

Ive never played mystic messenger?: New gameshow, Watch Michael Mell Try To Type While Being Attacked By His Boyfriend

BEST BI: do u guys ever wonder why jeremy and michael text each other while theyre in the same room

BEST BI: and why they always use the group chat to do it

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: one time we went on a double date for froyo 

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: and they spent half the time in this fucking group chat

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: and flirting with each other

Ive never played mystic messenger?: What happened the other half of the time?

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: oh chloe yelled at them for being on their phones and they were very apologetic

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: and they were very nice company after that :)

wrow: why dont u invite us to double dates?????

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: jake

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: you know how you brought up that thing earlier

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: about how we've all dated each other

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: thats why.

wrow: you dated jeremy!

im gonna smooch my gf!!!; yea but neither of us dated michael, and it was only for like a week. you and chloe were a thing for AGES

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: sometimes im still jealous

wrow: oh, im sorry!

im gonna smoch my gf!!!: hey its ok!!

im gonna smoch my gf!!!: its not ur fault at all

im gonna smoch my gf!!!: and im not mad at you or anything!!!!!!

im gonna smoch my gf!!!: it'd just be a little awkward?

wrow: yeah, no worries!

Ive never played mystic messenger?: Hey, you guys can come on double dates with me

BEST BI: hell yea i love lucy

Ive never played mystic messenger?: Whoa whoa whoa, I said with me, not with me and my girlfriend

wrow: why not????

Ive never played mystic messenger?: I only get to see her on weekends! When I see her it's special and time just for us. Fuck you guys lmao why would we want to hang out with you?

BEST BI: i cant believe jenna just killed us like this :///

im gonna smoch my gf!!!: rest in pepperoni losers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenna's girlfriend is called Lucy and she goes to a fancy boarding school which is why they can only hang out on weekends. She's very cute and rich and buys Jenna a lot of lush products


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahh discussions of childhood trauma, mommy issues, internalized homophobia and allusions to rough childhood stuff in here but its over pretty quickly! if you want to miss it skip down to 'lets change the subject"  
> i just wrote this as a comfort piece so its shit but i hope u enjoy these gay kids i love them

 

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: u stand in a place and think abt all the good things that probably happened there but you feel so distant and unable to connect to any of it

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: and everyone around you is having a good time and you should join in because theyre your family and you love them

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: but you just keep standing there like a dork

i lohst my valentine: what the fuck is ur problem

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: childhood trauma

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: i dont

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: i dont know what u want me to tell you

i lohst my valentine: hshdbdSMFHBNSOLMVG SJK SAME

i lohst my valentine: IM REALLY SORRY JEREMY

i lohst my valentine: I DIDNT MEAN TO COME ACROSS SO RUDE

i lohst my valentine: BUT ALSO SAME

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: omfuckingg i didnt mean that

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: i just dont know how to answer that question without the words "as a child" "this happened to me" "my mother left because" "im still dealing with the issues that sprang up"

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: so i used "childhood trauma" instead and then all of a sudden i realized that sounded worse

 

BEST BI: honestly? mood.

 

i lohst my valentine: i cant believe we're the traumatized squad TM

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona has changed the group chat name to "Traumatized Squad (tm)"

i lohst my valentine: but seriously i didnt mean 2 sound mean jeremy

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: is fine! im not mad i think its funny hsfk adg

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: i need 2 stop making child trauma jokes tho

BEST BI: also squip trauma jokes

i lohst my valentine: and internalized homophobia jokes

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: yea

i lohst my valentine: hey lets change the subject b4 this gets super depressing

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: ummmm 

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: im drinkin i love my boyfriend juice

BEST BI: was it tasty

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: tastes so good n sweet

i lohst my valentine: ...that felt vaguely sexual jeremy

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: IT WASNT MEANT TO BE

BEST BI: hsfj d kaPMFGUIMDMA;

i lohst my valentine: um im gonna go make some toast now so

i lohst my valentine: dont wanna hear abt ur boyfriend juice

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: dont u defile the purity of my i love my boyfriend juice with ur gross words

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: anyway im love my boyfriend

player 1: <3

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: michael!!!!!!

player 1: jeremy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: you're here!!!!!!!

player 1: ive been here for a while lol but i didnt wanna talk abt that topic

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: yeah that was a rough convo

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: how are you doing!!!!!!

player 1: miss u!!!

player 1: i played spyro and i thought abt u i wanna cuddle w u!

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: i wanna cuddle w you too!!!!!!

player 1: u should come over tomorrow

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: ill see if i can get out of family dinner ok?

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: i can't skip play rehearsal or christine will have my head but ill try my best!

player 1: <3 lov u

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: hey you two

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: you know the rules in this chat

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: cant hear u im love my boyfriend too much

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: pls

player 1: brooke ur screen name is literally 'im gonna smooch my gf!!!'

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: ...

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: thats fair actually

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: hey everyone i love my girlfriend she's so good i love her she's a really good person who's grown up a lot and id die for her

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: shes so pretty and so out of my league but ill never ever give her up!

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: aaaaaaaaaaa she drives me crazy oh gosh!

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: hey brooke!

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: yeah jeremy?

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: are you in love too??

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: i sure am!!!!

player 1: im in love too!!!

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: im so happy for you!!

wrow: this is so wholesome... can i join in...

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: ofc!!

wrow: im in love with @BESTBI and its the best feeling in the world hes super handsome and tough and i really like it when he picks me up i love him a lt

player 1: hey!!!!!! guess whos gay and in love!!!!!!!!!!

im gonna smooch my gf: who???!!!!

player 1: me!

player 1: im in love with my boyfriend jeremy heere and hes my favourite person in the world and i love hanging out with him!

player 1: hes so funny and sweet and i wish he loved himself as much as i did

player 1: everything about him is so wonderful and it makes me wanna kiss him

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: awww.... babe....

BEST BI: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I HEARD GAY APPRECIATION AND I RAN AS FAST AS I COULD

im gonna smooch my gf: (he didnt actually i just told him he might wanna join in on the gay train)

BEST BI: (<3 lov u brooke)

BEST BI: IM IN LLOVE WITH A BOY!

BEST BI: HES CALLED JAKEY D

BEST BI: HES THE SWEETEST KINDEST MOST HANDSOME MAN IN THE WORLD

BEST BI: EVERY TIME WE HANG OUT! I FEEL SUPER HAPPY AND AT HOME!

BEST BI: AND IM SO GLAD HE LIKES ME TOO!

i lohst my valentine: brooke messaged me too! so!

i lohst my valentine: my girlfriend is the most gorgeous girl in the world!

i lohst my valentine: and the kindest!

i lohst my valentine: im so lucky to have her and every day im thankful that she put up with me through my angsty teen phase

i lohst my valentine: her friendship is the most important thing in the world to me and her romantic love is a close second

i lohst my valentine: and every time i see her screen name it makes me smile :)

i lohst my valentine: (ur welcome to smooch me whenever ily)

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: (ily too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: WAIT

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: SOMEONE GET JENNA

player 1: @ive never played mystic messenger? JENNA

BEST BI; we cant let jenna miss out on a chance to talk abt her girlfriend

ive never played mystic messenger?: gf

ive never played mystic messenger?: i love her

ive never played mystic messenger?: would die for her

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: happy 4 u!!!

ive never played mystic messenger?: thanks <3

systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: oh!

systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: i cant believe i missed this!!!

player 1: omg.... we forgot christine

wrow: im so sorry christine...

ive never played mystic messenger?: christine ily im sorry these losers forgot u

systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: oh my gosh its ok!

systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: i mean obviously i dont have a s/o to talk about

systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: but i can talk about how much i love you guys!

systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: i think you're all so great <3

systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: i adore hanging out with you and you all always brighten up my day

systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: and oh gosh i love hearing about how happy you are in your relationships! im so happy for all of you, and youre all so cute and aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: i love you guys!

systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: i cant wait for the weddings!!!!!!!!!!!

systomatic, hydromatic, ultromatic: im so glad we've managed to stay in a really tight friend group for so long and im so glad that i get to see you guys fall in love :)

BEST BI: i can't believe christine's my actual mom...

wrow: christine i love u sm

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: awwwww christine that's really sweet!!!!!!! we love you too!

i lohst my valentine: christine ur a blessing to us all

player 1: !!!! im tearing up a little im so glad for all this love and support this is such a good day

ive never played mystic messenger?: I love you guys sm Im gonna kiss all of your cute little noses next time i see you.

ive never played mystic messenger?: ESPECIALLY you, Christine

im gonna smooch my gf: <3 <3 <3 wow

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: what a wholesome groupchat?

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: you guys are all sweethearts and i love everyone here

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: :3c

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: except jeremy

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: 3:

im gonna smooch my gf!!!: im joking i love u

im heere im queere and im ready to talk about my fursona: <3

**Author's Note:**

> dont smoke weed if u have asthma or anxiety. its a bad idea. jeremy and michael are dumb.
> 
> will continue this, but probably only once a week or so! motivate me in the comments :)


End file.
